


Her Baby's Queer For All That Jazz

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Chicago AU, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Murder, Nipple Play, Poisoning, Prison Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She killed him, she shot him dead in cold blood. She thinks this might be the best thing that ever happened to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Baby's Queer For All That Jazz

The clock strikes eleven on a Monday night and the crowd rolls in. Alcohol flows freely, crystal glasses holding precious amber liquid. Pretty boys, Smith and Wesson guard the doors. Predatory, dark and handsome. The elder man held a place in the hearts of clients, charming and with hypnotic green eyes. The younger exudes calm cautiousness; he is knowledgeable enough to be dangerous. A steady stream of Jazz runs through the club, white and black played by ethereal fingers. The dark haired musician has heavenly carved features, his blue eyes full of hearts for only one.

Unsavoury characters hang around the bar edge, paying in mere coppers for drinks. Grand ceilings hold exquisite chandeliers, dangling glass droplets casting shadows across the room. Smoke fills the air, swirling around beautiful people in expensive fashion. 

Kali watches from the wing, blood covering her perfectly painted nails. The curtain swings in front of her face, blood red handprint marking the heavy show curtain. Her stocking is ripped, dark skin rouged with blusher. Her cheeks glisten under the low lights, whiskey glass balancing delicately on her dressing table.

She slides her stocking down her long legs, gold tainted band snagging on her kitten heels.

Baldur shouts for her, his booming voice tearing through the chatter of backstage. She slides her stocking over her knee; gold chain adored with skulls circles her hourglass waist. Kicking the blood stained gun under her dresser she turns to smile at him. Her hands resting on his board shoulders, pushing him out of her way with a kiss to his cheek. Her lips mark him with blood red paint.

The opening notes of her number are accompanied by the shuffle of feet, excitable whispers fill the hall. Today, as she clips her new stocking into place, she is alone.  
\-------------------------

Abaddon frequents this place each night, her hair curls softly around her cheeks. Blue dress swirling gently around her knees. Envy bubbles through her, she should be on the stage. She was made for this.

Azazel grabs her attention, her silver bag clutched tight in her fingers as he tugs her away from the show. Kali dances on undisturbed by the loss of her fan. They run through the snow, his arm curled heavily around her waist, it feels like a claim, a dirty mark on her soul. His eyes flash yellow as they dodge a car.

She falls against his chest, giggling, alcohol buzzing in her veins. Tonight feels different somehow. Cain is at work, her fancy fellow tall and handsome next to her. She leans up for a kiss, capturing his lips in her own. He kisses fast and dirty, hands tugging her forward and on to her tips toes. His dagger like fingers tips bite painfully into her ass, his tongue invading her mouth, biting her lips until she bleeds. She pulls back to see his eyes are yellow again, lap overhead casting ling shadows over his sunken cheeks.

He chases her up the stairs like a lion in pursuit of his pray. Tipping sweet whiskey into her open mouth he slams her up against the wall, biting down her exposed neck. He rips her dress, exposing her bare breasts. She winks, slipping out of his hold, running up the wooden stairs, heels clacking against them, fur coat held tight to protect her modesty.

Tangling her hands in his tie, she pulls him into another dirty kiss, grinding her wet cunt against his tented pants. He gasps into the kiss, lips bruising and punishing.

‘Say it again Azazel.’ She pants, her eye flashing black behind her eyelids. She has him caught perfectly in her web.

‘You’re my little shooting star.’ He thrusts into her, slamming her against the groaning wall.

Her hands are steady as the bullet fires from the colt. It’s pretty gold casing cool against her palm. She steps over the body, heel digging into his outstretched hand.

\------------------------------

Abaddon shivers in her bed. Her tears fake, grin hidden in her pillow, thoughts of poison run through her mind. Cain will be dead by now, face down in his evening soup. Images of his bearded cheeks flash through her head, his eyes wide with heartbreak. If she listens closer under the drips of her taps she can hear the crack run through his chest, the shatter of his heart. He was weak, a monster of her own making. He was nothing compared to Azazel’s sugar red lies. She took his life as she took thousands before. Her neck is still marked with cold-blooded bruises; a door slams shut as dark hands curl round the bars of her cell.  
Blinking through the dark, she catches the bronze of Kali’s eyes. She imagines the crimson running from her fingertips. Kali has always fascinated her, envy and reverence for the woman was almost as cold as the murderous need inside of her. Abaddon feels her cunt stir under her panties, legs spread in an open invitation for the beauty in front of her.

Kali is destruction and creation as she pulls Abaddon into a bruising kiss. Her lips taste different from Azazel, her tongue talented unlike Cain’s clumsy kisses. Her skin prickles, chill of the cells leaving her to be replaced by a fire burning in her cunt. Her nipples harden against her baby pink nightgown, silk rubbing over erect bubs, pleasure zinging through her.

The kiss is charmless, a display of dominance over the younger woman. Abaddon fights back, her fingers tearing a black robe from Kali’s shoulder. She tastes like whiskey, but when Kali’s painted lips drag over her skin the faint trace of spice burns through her. She is forced against the wall, a single bed barely big enough for her holds them both, creaking under them. Her head bashes against the dank wall, light headed as she slides her fingers under Kali’s lace panties, cupping her ass with wild fingers. Kali bites her lip, drawing blood.

Copper blood slides down her throat, staining her boxy grey dress. She smells of mothballs, her hair curled around her ears, cropped in foxy flames. An electric essence zaps through her lips; Kali licks a stripe up the side of her neck; reveling in the feeling, she gasps. Abaddon tastes herself on Kali’s tongue as the dark haired woman tugs down on the bed, her legs trapping Abaddon against the rock solid mattress. The bed sheets tangled over her legs. A bruising hand brands Abaddon’s breasts.

She cups her large tit, rolling the hard nipple painfully between her fingers. She tugs, pinches and pulls, clamping her perky nipple between her golden nails. Abaddon soaks through her panties, the smell of sex clinging to her. She moans uncontrollably, her legs shaking wildly.

The response from Kali is a predatory growl, her fingers fisting in Abaddon's hair, pulling her head back so she can see the spark in those narrowed blue eyes. It is hate and passion and sin. Destruction and frustration pour out into the kiss. Tongue cashing together, noses bumping and clothes torn from shivering bodies.

Kali stands, shedding her panties with a quick flick of her wrist. Abaddon watches as black lace slides seductively down her thighs. She catches Kali’s gold-flecked eyes, her hair tangled in her golden nails. The sound of ripping silk distracts Abaddon for only a second. Her lips falling open, Kali takes the chance to bunch her panties between open lips.

She tastes sickly sweet slick, her cunt stirring with arousal. She moans around black lace, punishing palms pushing open her thick thighs. She pushes her fingers under the waistband of matching silk panties, tugging them to her thighs. Her cunt exposed to the chilly air, fingers curling and stroking, hard and harsh, and teasing moans from the red head, her eyes fluttering shut.

Kali drags Abaddon under her. She smirks, arrogant and haughty, her fingers massaging at Abaddon's clit. Kali bites at her earlobe, rage vibrating under her skin. The metal bed groans under their combined weight. Abaddon tries to focus on counting the minutes before the next guardly round; all she hears is her heartbeat in her ears, the shift of silk against bare skin. Kali crawls up her body, yanking the lace from her lips.

She has Abaddon between her thighs, her fingers gripping cruelly tight in her hair. He doesn’t complain, this is new and burning. Kali tastes like nothing else on her tongue. She gasps; tongue licking in deeper, stronger and broader strokes over Kali’s engorged clit. There is nothing else she’d rather have.

Her arms are trapped between their writhing bodies. Kali’s fingers strut out a crescendo over her clit, her gaps warming her cunt. Sliding her tongue inside of Kali, the dark skinned beauty throws her head back, gold earrings glittering in the light streaming in through her window. Her arousal is smeared over her face, her scent invading all her senses, she breathes her in. Intoxicated by the feel of this beauty clenching around her, hips rocking into over Abaddon's brutalising lips.

‘You are mine Little Red’ Kali breathes into her ear. She angles her hips, fucking down onto Abaddon’s tongue, her tongue flicking over Kali’s entrance, never teasing, this wasn’t that type of game. She stabs her tongue recklessly into her perfect cunt. Abaddon's quivers, orgasm approaching fast with the harsh pace. She struggles to catch her breath, breathing in the addictive taste of Kali, her throat burns, light headed with deprivation.

Kali wants to see her pretty pink cunt clench around her fingers, rubbing her clit with a fiery passion, flicking against the bean in time to seductive rocks of her hips, Kali forces her deeper inside. Silk tickles her hand as she traces the slick slide of arousal down Abaddon's thighs. Bent backwards, her cunt grinding on her face, whimpers vibrating over her lips.

Interrupted by Abaddon’s groan echoing through the cold halls, Kali slaps her cunt. Her fingers sliding between soaked lips, spreading her wide, her panties doing little to hide the view of Kali buried three fingers deep if anyone were to look. A sick thrill runs through her, the punishment would be worse than the crime if they were caught. She moans louder.

Her fingers claw at the bedding, tearing through the cheap sheets. Kali fucks her toughly, forcing her to take everything. Her icy blue eyes watch as Kali cups her breast, rolling her nipple between slick soaked fingers. Her bra is pushed under her breast, pushing it up, curving beautiful around the black lace. Abaddon is wicked with her tongue, knowing the exact way to get a girl to break. She has used this trick many times. She alternates between strong flicks and dippings of her tongue into Kali. The older woman grinds her cunt over her face, legs clenching around her head. She can feel her shake above her, her lips hanging open and fingers stuttering inside of her. Abaddon presses flat along the underside of her clit, tongue dragging through the wet confines of her cunt. She licks from hole to clit, circling the bud with deliberate strokes.

Her panties barely halfway down her thighs, Kali’s fingers fucking into her, as she comes with a muffled cry, her cunt spasming around Kali’s rough fingers. Her eyes blur, hips arching off the bed, she desperately tries to suck oxygen into her lungs. Kali lifts off her, giving her a second to breathe before straddling her face again, her protests swallowed by the sin cunt rocking against her lips.

Kali’s first orgasm slams into her as she rocks on the edge of Abaddon’s tongue, the younger woman gasping out curses, her cunts clenching tight around her fingers. Kali crooks her fingers, tapping out a punishing rhythm against Abaddon's g-spot. They are swirling storms of rage and discipline, two forces meeting over an ocean. Kali grinds down harder on Abaddon’s tongue, clenching around her.

Abaddon snaps, her hands reaching whatever part of Kali she can. She digs her nails into stocking covered thighs, tearing through the sheer fabric, her tongue fucking in frenzied movements. Sucking Kali’s clit into her mouth, teeth grazing over the bud hard enough to cause a pained hiss.

She rides Abaddon long and hard, pain and oversensitivity crashing around her. Abaddon's face is pushed between Kali’s legs, the heady scent of her filling her head and she groans into her. Hips rocking back to meet every thrust of Kali’s long talented fingers. A languid scrape across her clit has Kali trembling through another orgasm. Her late husband, Gabriel had never taken her this far, normally passed out on the bed, his cock soft and useless. Kali is silent; the dirty squish of arousal is the only sound to be heard. Abaddon pants softly under her.

Pulling her face flush against her, she grinds into the younger woman. Abaddon is gasping, nails scratching over her scalp and her jaw is aching so wonderfully, cunt wet and greedy for more. Kali feels something building inside of her. She fucks the red head through a second orgasm, her fingers scissoring her open, thumb rubbing over her erect clit.

Giving Abaddon a moment to compose herself, her nightdress ripped and breast bared, Kali takes the opportunity to pinch the perky bubs teasing her. She is sin personified, her lipstick smudged and soaking panties halfway down her thighs. Kali clenches around the tongue inside of her, rocking her hips impatiently against Abaddon's lips. She comes again, and a muffled howl falls from her lips, nipple pinched between painted nails.

Kali soaks Abaddon, her come slicking her face, sliding down her chest and over her torn nightgown. She shakes through her orgasm, cunt spasming around Abaddon’s tongue. She slides her fingers out Abaddon, wiping her arousal on torn sheets. She scrapes her nails over the red heads scalp before stepping off her.  
Kali leaves her lying in a mess of her own arousal, mussed and debauched. Bruises left over her pale skin.

\------------------------------

Lines curl around the block, books full of autographs and people scream their names as they take a bow, her hand linked with Kali’s.


End file.
